kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Yukiji/Synopsis
Plot Overview She meets Nanami when her servant boy came to inform her of her being captured by the Townsmen for interrogation, thinking she was the servant of the fox demon Tomoe, and a demon herself. Yukiji arrives right in time to save her from being burned to death by fire. She starts to question and interrogate Nanami herself, asking if she was a yokai. Once she looks into Nanami's eyes, she can tell that she is not, and therefore saves Nanami from the townsmen who were most likely going to kill her if she didn't tell them where Tomoe's lair was located. When Nanami thanks her for her helping her, Yukiji is moved and remembers the feelings she once had when she was with her family in her own village. She takes Nanami back home, treating her like a guest and cooking for her and even giving her a beautiful kimono to wear (Because of her old clothing that she was wearing got her caught in the first place). Yukiji becomes extremely fond of her, as she becomes her old self when Nanami is around. She sees her as family like a sister or a daughter. In chapter 85, after Yukiji celebrated Tomoe's misfortune and revealed her hatred for yokai, despite Nanami's knowledge that it was Yukiji who saved Tomoe, Nanami runs to the river where she knew Tomoe had been washed up. Nanami brings back Tomoe, who was disguised as a human child, in order to save him. Yukiji warned her that it was possibly the demon fox everyone was looking for. Her suspicions were correct of course but when she tells Nanami that they should give him to the townspeople, Nanami refused and begged Yukiji to save the boy, lying and saying that the boy was from her village. In chapter 86, Yukiji sits down with Nanami and says that she will be away for a couple of days for a marriage arrangement. Before she leaves, she tells Nanami not to leave while she is gone. With that, Yukiji put Nanami in the care of her servant boy, Fuuta, to watch over her. In chapter 88, Tomoe helped her when she collapsed by the road during the rain. Tomoe didn't show himself to her that time. Yukiji was initially grateful, leaving behind some of her expensive clothing as a gift that he could most likely sale, but ran away soon when she learned that her savior's name was Tomoe. She commented to herself that the demon that the village men were looking for was also named Tomoe. Yukiji meets up Nanami again in chapter 90 when Nanami time traveled for the second time. Where Nanami, Futa, Suke, and herself stayed in a Inn. Yukiji tells Nanami about the perverted old men that tried to touch her and how she stomped hard on his face, saying that due to that, she was able to get a much better marriage proposal and that she had gone to the capital to get some items for it. Nanami finds out that 3 months have passed since she disappeared in chapter 86. Nanami then asks Yukiji if she knows about a fallen god she is looking for to which Yukiji replies no and that there is no mountain nearby that has the name as the one Nanami described. When Nanami became uneasy of not getting involved between Yukiji and Tomoe, Yukiji hugs her and states that it is fate for them to meet again and that she shouldn't be worried about it. To which Nanami states that she always calms down when Yukiji is touching her and that she is a mysterious person. When they all head back to Yukiji's village, Nanami is nearly attacked by a yokai who mistook her for Yukiji, but Yukiji came in right in time and slashed its head off. Yukiji's father then states that even though her life is in danger there is nothing more they can do. To which Yukiji sadly agrees and states that "I have no choice but to leave my fate to God." To which Nanami then states that she will be the decoy in the wedding tomorrow. Thinking to herself that she would do anything to keep Yukiji's smile on her face. In chapter 91 Yukiji immediately refuses to allow Nanami take her place in the wedding, calling it foolish. But much to her dismay, her adopted father supported it and permits Nanami to do so. Yukiji attempts to convince her father otherwise but he states not to worry about it and do as she is told, making Fuuta mad that he doesn't care about Yukiji's well being at all but only himself. When Yukiji once again tries to persuade him, he stops her and says that indeed Youkai will want her because of her well known beauty and that a filthy girl such as Nanami could never copy it. Finally, a female servant shouts out that Nanami is ready, and Nanami steps out in Yukiji's wedding dress and her hair parted just like her, making her look almost exactly like Yukiji, leaving everyone bewildered. Fuuta then wonders that though he always thought they looked alike, never considered it could be to that great an extent, and concludes that Nanami must be blood-related to Yukiji for it to be possible. However, Yukiji slams the door in anger, yelling that it was a stupid idea and all of this will only ruin her happiness. Nanami apologizes and states that though that was not her intentions, says that her dream is the same as Yukiji's and so promised she won't let her die. Yukiji smiles and states that they were nothing alike at all because of the hope Nanami's eyes always had. Nanami smiles and holds her shoulders while shouting that Yukiji's father better keeps his promise to search for Kuromaro. Category:Synopsis Subpages